A golfer who seeks to improve his score will concentrate on improving the range and accuracy of his drives and the accuracy of his putts. Practice putting greens consisting of a flexible artificial turf and a simulated pin hole are available such that golfers can practice putting inside their home of office. Such practice greens, however, do not simulate the uneven characteristics of greens which are found on golf courses. For example, greens on golf courses are rarely level. One of the greatest challenges of the game of golf is to putt so as to anticipate the movement or break of a golf ball as it rolls across a sloping green.
The grass on a properly maintained green is very short, and, as a result, good putting is greatly dependent upon the player's skill in playing the curve and contours of the putting surface. A golf ball can be expected to "break" or turn as gravity draws the moving ball towards the downward slope of the green.
Previously existing practice putting greens have not simulated the uneven playing surface of a golf course green and, therefore, previously existing practice putting greens cannot be used to improve the players skill of anticipating the break of a ball as it rolls across an uneven surface. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an practice putting green which has an uneven playing surface such that a golfer can improve his skill in anticipating the break of a ball.